Artificial log assemblies which simulate the appearance of burning wood logs are well-known in the art. These assemblies typically include several artificial logs of a ceramic or other non-flammable material designed to simulate the appearance of wood logs and a gas assembly for supplying a flammable gas underneath the artificial logs. The gas is burned to produce a flame in the vicinity of the logs. The artificial log assembly can include a tank or reservoir for holding the flammable gas or can be connected by a pipe to a remote gas source. Such artificial log assemblies are usually placed in a fireplace and provide both the heat and the pleasing appearance of a wood fire, while avoiding the inconvenience and lack of cleanliness associated with the loading of wood into and removal of ashes from conventional wood burning fireplaces.
A primary objective in the design and construction of artificial log assemblies for fireplaces is to provide artificial logs that look like real logs and to provide gas flames which closely simulate the flames produced by burning wood so that an overall effect of burning wood is produced. Both the size and color of the flame and its position relative to the artificial logs are important in producing a realistic effect. Other factors include minimizing the soot and noxious gases produced by the combustion and minimizing the cost of the assembly. Artificial log assemblies have been disclosed in a number of prior art patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,741 (Whitehead); 3,747,585 (Coats); 3,696,801 (Whitehead); 4,582,478 (Hilker); 4,637,372 (Mogol et al); 3,760,790 (Voges et al); 3,817,686 (Quittner); 3,871,355 (Henry); and Des. 245,993 (Anderson et al). A configuration for improving combustion efficiency is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,537 (Mitchell).
The prior art has also disclosed fireplace configurations having the flexibility to be used for different purposes. A gas burning artificial log fireplace having an assembly that rotates about a horizontal axis to conceal the artificial logs and expose a cooking unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,762 (Nelson). A double-sided fireplace which can burn wood or coal on one side and which can be rotated about a vertical axis to expose an artificial log fireplace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,821 (Juris).
Prior art gas burning artificial log assemblies have had various disadvantages and drawbacks including an unrealistic appearance, excessive complexity and a lack of flexibility after installation.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved gas burning artificial log assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a gas burning artificial log assembly having an appearance which closely simulates the appearance of burning wood logs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gas burning artificial log assembly wherein the appearance of the assembly can readily be changed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a gas burning artificial log assembly which is adjustable to provide complete combustion for different gas types.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a gas burning artificial log assembly which is simple in construction and low in cost.